This invention relates to a magnetic clip used to attach items to garments, and more specifically to a magnetic clip for attaching an identification card to clothing for display.
Identification cards are increasingly required to be displayed on clothing for security and occupational related purposes. Employers and government agencies have policies that require the wearing of a photo ID to control access to secure areas and aid in employee identification. Due to these policies and security procedures there is a need for identification card display devices that are easy to use, compact, and functional. One of the primary functions of such a device is to position the ID card in a visible location on a person in close relation to their face. This positioning is important so an effective ID check can be made. The ideal location for this is on or near the chest. Another function of identification card display devices is to show the official logo and/or name of the employer so that employees can be identified as being affiliated as part of an organization. Just like a uniform identifies employees, these devices display the logo and/or name of the organization so that employees can be distinguished from the public.
Currently available devices to perform this task include clips, pins, adhesive, and lanyards, all which have limitations. Clips which utilize a biting pair of spring loaded teeth called an alligator clip, need a bite of clothing such as a pocket flap or lapel to attach to and cannot attach to the featureless blank face of a blouse or sweater. This prevents the ID card from being located on or near the chest when a breast pocket is not available to attach to. The ID is then sometimes clipped to a belt or a pants pocket which is often out of view making effective recognition of the face to the photo difficult. On garments such as a dress or a sweater there may be no flaps of clothing to attach to. This renders the alligator style clip ineffective for many types of garments.
Pins penetrate clothing and can damage fabric by leaving a hole. Pins are also troublesome to attach and remove from clothing while it is being worn. The garment must often be removed completely to position and secure the pin in the desired location. The clasp securing the sharp end of the pin does not lie flat. This produces an unsightly bump behind thin fabric and can be uncomfortable when worn against bare skin.
Adhesive backed identification tags are typically used for temporary identification. These adhesive backed tags are often disposable and have too weak of a bond to hold the common plastic photo ID card. The bond of adhesive only lasts for a few uses and progressively weakens each time.
Lanyards can carry plastic photo ID cards with ease but they can be unfashionable and a distraction to wear. The ID card ends up positioned near the waist or belly, not in the ideal position up near the breast. Lanyards also do not look attractive on finely tailored business attire. Instead of complementing the appearance of a garment, lanyards tend to overpower it. This is especially true when a lanyard is worn with a tie. Lanyards can also be uncomfortable and distracting because they hang from the neck, dangle in the way of tasks, and can get caught in equipment.
Due to the limitations of these devices there is a need for a new and innovative identification clip that can be attached directly to the surface of clothing like an adhesive badge but is durable and heavy duty like a clip or lanyard. This need is fulfilled by the invention detailed in the following summary.